


Happy Without Me

by ShrimpWithGlasses



Series: The All About Luv Project [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpWithGlasses/pseuds/ShrimpWithGlasses
Summary: I Should Really Want the Best for You, but You Know I Gotta Tell the Truth
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Series: The All About Luv Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Happy Without Me

Hyungwon had always been a reserved person. Not one to go out and party much, and mostly kept to himself overall. The things that made him the happiest were music and literature, which is why he liked visiting this small bookshop by his home. Days would go by as he lost himself in countless worlds hidden within the books he read. Yet the ones he liked most were those of romance. The idea of cherishing someone so dearly had always intrigued him.

  
It wasn’t until he found that someone that he realized just how precious that feeling is. His special person brought out the best in him. Took him out of his shell and just…changed his entire world. But as fate would have it, the happiness he felt didn’t last long, as its been 5 or 6 months since his world returned to how it was before them.

  
His close friends tried comforting him as best they could, but nothing really helped him heal as much as his cherished literature did. He found himself invested in more books just to forget that person. It wasn’t easy, and honestly, it didn’t get any easier either. He practically lived at that bookshop, spending any free moment he had buried in a book.

\----

Buried in such a book, a random hand pulled it away from his face. “Is what’s written in here that interesting, Won?” Hyungwon looked up to see a familiar smile. “Hi, Minhyuk.” He sighed. With a grin, Minhyuk sat in the seat across from him. The two were…friends, you could say. They'd grown distant for some time now, neither really addressing it for that matter. Minhyuk hadn’t been that much help after Hyungwons break up. Maybe that’s why the air is so awkward between them?

  
“How did you find me, Min…hyuk?” Hyungwon put down his book, knowing he was going to have a long conversation with the guy in front of him. “Well, actually, I’ve been trying to talk to you for a while now. But you hadn’t responded to any of my texts or anything, so I had to resort to stalking to find you.” Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk, waiting for the truth. “Ugh, ok. I asked Hyunwoo-Hyung where you’ve been and he told me you’ve been hanging around here, happy?”

  
Hyungwon reached for his book again, until Minhyuk slammed his hand on top of it. “Wait! I come with reason!” He adjusted himself and stared at Hyungwon. “First, how’ve you been? Haven’t seen you in a while.” Hyungwon laughed. “A bit late to put that sentence in the convo, don’t you think?” Minhyuk rolled his eyes. “Ugh, whatever! Are you ok or not? You look exhausted.” Hyungwon nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

  
“Good. Then you’re well enough to come to my party tomorrow night!” Hyungwon was taken aback. The two weren’t on close terms, as mentioned before, so he was surprised that Minhyuk even remembered him. “Oh, uh…thanks, but you don’t have to-” Minhyuk slung his arm around his shoulders. “NONSENSE! You and I, whether you like it or not, are dear friends! It’d be a crime not to invite you!” Hyungwon slumped in his seat a bit, growing a bit more uncomfortable in Minhyuk’s’ arm.

  
“So, you’re coming tomorrow right? Yes or Yes?” Hyungwon sighed, knowing the only answer that was acceptable. “Fine.” He hesitated. With that, Minhyuk stood up and gave a bow to Hyungwon, which the other found really embarrassing. “Then I shall text you the address later, Won. I bid you a-sayonara.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes as Minhyuk left. If anything made him exhausted, it was Minhyuk’s antics. Hyungwon didn’t bother to finish his book and headed home for the night.

  
Home and bathed, he laid on his bed. His phone dinged, and he checked to see that Minhyuk had sent the address. One that Hyungwon was familiar with. _It’s his address, haven’t been there in a while._ Refusing to sleep, he distracted himself by wondering around on his phone, looking at music videos, playing games and ultimately snooping around on Instagram. He then was reminded the reason he stopped using it.

  
There, top of his feed, was Minhyuk. Or more accurately, Minhyuk and his partner, Hoseok. Pictures of the two partying like he’s never seen before. _Didn’t know he liked to party like that._ Hyungwon scrolled through Minhyuk’s profile. His most recent posts being about his dog or him and Hoseok. He scrolled farther down his profile and found their old pictures together. In that second, Hyungwon immediately closed the app and put down his phone. 

  
He could almost laugh at how petty he was being. Being upset at someone else’s relationship just cause your own didn’t work out. No wonder they grew distant. _Did I make it **that** obvious?_ Hyungwon never even met the guy, but I guess he really had no reason to, since Minhyuk didn’t even bother to tell him about his new relationship in the first place. Hell, this is just déjà vu to how he first found out about the two.

  
Hyungwon chose to finally go to sleep, hoping this awful feeling he put himself in would go away by morning. News flash: _it didn’t._

  
He watched the clock as the time for Minhyuk’s party grew closer. And just like that, he was dressed and walking up to Minhyuks house, still in a that bitter mood from last night. He took note of the immense crowd of people and the blaring music coming from inside. He wondered if it wasn’t too late to just turn around and walk away, but he knew if he didn’t show up, Minhyuk wouldn’t let him hear the end of it.

  
He knocked on the front door but wasn’t prepared for who would answer.

  
“Oh, hey! Welcome to the party! The name’s Hoseok, nice to meet you!” With a smile, he put out his hand, but Hyungwon only stared blankly. “Won, you made it!” Minhyuk appeared from behind, clinging onto Hoseok. “Oh! Bunny, this is my friend, Hyungwon, the one I told you about!” Hoseok looked back at him in surprise. “Ah, you’re him! Thanks for looking after Minhyuk all this time, he can be a _little_ clumsy sometimes.” He laughed as Minhyuk slapped his arm. “Hey! I’m clumsy in a charming way!” Hoseok ruffled his hair. “Yes you are, MinMin.”

  
_MinMin…_

  
Minhyuk finally invited him inside, where he was met with more familiar faces. “Hyungwon…” Old friends, Kihyun and Hyunwoo stared at him in surprise. Hyungwon gave a small nod before sitting down next to them. “It’s been a while. Are you…” Hyungwon merely raised in hand. He didn’t want this conversation to go any longer. “I’m fine, I don’t want to talk about it, and nice to see you too.” Kihyun and Hyunwoo share a concerned expression. 

  
As the party progressed, Hyungwon began to feel even more out of place. He watched Minhyuk and Hoseok have fun together, while he himself felt like he was becoming one with the couch. To make matters worse, people kept approaching him, asking for numbers and other stuff people trying to flirt ask for at parties. Reaching his limit, he headed upstairs to the guest bedroom for a breather. Almost as soon as he laid down, there was a knock at the door.

  
Standing in the doorway was Minhyuk, bathed in the afterglow of the party. Hyungwon sat up. “Oh good, I thought you might’ve gotten sick or something.” He took a seat next to Hyungwon. “Nah, just exhausted is all.” He scooted a bit. “So, you wanna join us downstairs? We’re about to start a game and Hoseok and I’s team is missing a player!” Now Hyungwon started to feel sick. “No, actually I-” Minhyuk was already dragging him out the room. “C’mon, just one round!” After a back and forth between them, Hyungwon felt his mood turn sour.

  
He reached his breaking point.

  
“I SAID NO.”

  
In that split second, they locked eyes. Everything moved in slow motion as Minhyuk lost footing after being shoved and was falling down the stairs. Hyungwon’s heart stopped.

  
“MIN!”

  
He grabbed a hold of Minhyuk, wrapping him in his arms as they both tumbled down the stairs. As they hit the bottom, Hoseok ran over to help. “Oh my god, are you two ok!?” He asked as he helped Minhyuk up. Hyungwon laid on the ground a bit longer. “I’m fine. Won?” Minhyuk reached out to help him up, but Hyungwon stood on his own. “I’m fine. I just need to go home.” “Won, wait!” Minhyuk grabbed his sleeve before he walked away. Hyungwon looked back at him with a look more somber than it’s been. “Sorry for ruining your party, Min.”

  
Shoving his hand away, Hyungwon left. Minhyuk only stood there, lost as to what he should do next. “Bunny, I-” Kihyun and Hyunwoo appeared by the two. “Don’t worry, Minhyuk. We’ll make sure he gets home safe.” Hyunwoo placed a hand on his shoulder. “You stay here. Let Hoseok make sure you’re ok.” Minhyuk nodded in agreement and followed Hoseok into the kitchen. Hyunwoo and Kihyun follow behind Hyungwon.

  
As they follow him down to the bus stop, Hyungwon suddenly fell to his knees. “HYUNGWON!” The two rush to his side. All the emotions he had been bottling up until now were finally pouring out, as tears ran down his cheeks. “I…I can’t do it anymore.” Hyunwoo and Kihyun could only comfort him as Hyungwons’ true feeling came out. “I thought I got over this. I was SURE I moved past this, so why?” The memories he kept stored away came rushing back.

  
The memories of that day, nearly 6 months ago. The memories of him and Minhyuk before that day. How they were so happy in those days. The memories of that… that stupid fight. Over what, Hyungwon can’t remember. How they argued like children. How like a scene from a movie, what the two had was taken away, as Minhyuk fell down those same set of stairs all those months ago. He thought stuff like this only happened in movies.

  
The moment when he rushed Minhyuk to the hospital. The moment when Minhyuk woke up and didn’t know who Hyungwon was. The moment he was told he had amnesia, and that there was no clear way to regain his memories. All of it was rushing back into Hyungwon’s mind. And he was falling apart because of it. 

  
_It’s my fault. It’s all my fault._

  
To punish himself, he begged Kihyun and Hyunwoo to keep all of it a secret. To never tell Minhyuk what the two of them once had. He was lucky enough to pass them off as friends, but Hyungwon still wanted to push him away. And yet, he was drawn right back to him. He tried to put on a smile for him, even when he found someone new, he tried to stay happy. But it was too much for him to bear. To see Minhyuk happy without him.

  
He even tried to put all the blame on Minhyuks' shoulders, maybe that way It'd be easier to move on, but there was no one else to blame but himself. He knows he has no reason to be upset. Because as far as Minhyuk knows, they were just friends. Barely. Yet not a day goes by that Hyungwon wishes he could turn back time. But it’s too late now. What’s happened has happened, and Minhyuk has moved on for the better.

  
And as he kneels, knees on the cold pavement beneath him, Hyungwon thinks to himself, _"Maybe it's time I move on too."_

**Author's Note:**

> The first sad(?) entry. I don't know how sad it is, since I'm like, super emotional, so for all I know this is tame at best. But yeah, don't worry, there's only one other sad story to come.


End file.
